


Know Where To Run

by Icie, kingdra (aroceu), labocat, sour_gummies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Body Horror, Collaboration, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Interactive, Multimedia, Mutilation, Needles, Reader-Interactive, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_gummies/pseuds/sour_gummies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if you listened, you could hear her heartbeat, as loud and as fast as your own. It's a reminder you're both alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Where To Run

**Author's Note:**

> Team Haikyuu!!'s main round 2 for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics (seven sins/virtues.) It's a the Last of Us AU, but you don't need to know anything about it to read it. It's probably cooler if you do know it, though.
> 
> Writing:  
> \- Icie  
> \- labocat  
> \- sour_gummies
> 
> Code and design:  
> \- Icie  
> \- kingdra (aroceu)
> 
> Thank you also to [CJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feasted) for helping us brainstorm c: Originally posted @ [Dreamwidth](https://saso2015-r2.dreamwidth.org/3345.html)
> 
> Best viewed on desktop, tested in Chrome, Safari, and Firefox, with javascript enabled! There's also a static version automatically available for mobile/tablet users. (But you should really try it on desktop, too :D)

_"But we fight... for every second we get to spend with each other. Whether it's two minutes, or two days...[ **we don't give that up**.](http://kingdra.net/kwtr/) I don't want to give that up."_  
\- Riley Abel, The Last of Us


End file.
